


Ghost

by Mira_Belmonte



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Arrogance, Bad Writing, Cigarettes, Cigars, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heroes & Heroines, Heroes to Villains, I'm Bad At Summaries, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sexual Violence, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Belmonte/pseuds/Mira_Belmonte
Summary: Alannah Day was a vigilante who finds herself coming in contact with the Watchmen. After Ozymandius (Adrian Veidt) was impressed with her, he gives her a proposition she can't exactly turn down without placing herself in prison.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been on a Watchmen kick lately, and since there isn't a lot of Adrian Veidt appreciation without him being represented as homosexual, before anyone tries to give me grief about it though, I'm not a phobe I just decided to try my hand at somewhat straight if not bisexual Veidt :) so enjoy  
> -This is original, however I do not own the characters or Watchmen. This will be chapters and doesn't necessarily follow the comics.-

The year was 1968, Christmas was close and that usually meant increased scandals and crimes for Alannah. Increased scandals and crimes meant she could give justice where it was due, and even make a pretty penny occasionally. She usually spent a lot of time researching contracts that she was hired on for, knowing her target's patterns and trying to stay clear of the Watchmen, the last thing she wanted to was get in their line of sight and make her presence known. Unfortunately, it was hard for her to remain undetected for long, or so she thought she was undetected. Alannah was currently in a business of one of her target's known as Paul Frigoso, a relatively wealthy and corrupt mafia member, he was notorious for "burning bridges" and "cutting off" loose ends. But this time, it was nothing to do with the numerous murders of innocent people that Alannah was hired on for, it was everything to do with the women he raped, impregnated and escaped the justice he always deserved to come back to him ten fold. She broke into his pawn shop business he frequented most, in the hopes of obtaining any form of proof of horrendous and illegal things he's done. Spinning around the room in the dusky dark, not sure where to start. Pulling out a flashlight from her pocket, she clicked it on and located a filing cabinet. Thumbing through each file, her hand hovered over a manila folder labelled "Laundry". She sat on the ugly salmon shag carpet flooring of his office and opened the folder, glancing over the many numbers that presented themselves to her. So lost in the golden information of what turned out to be an undercover money laundering scheme, she didn't hear the barely audible footsteps that grew closer to where she sat.

"Look what we have here, ladies and gents." A husky voice chuckled, the scent of a rich smoke filled her nose and she tensed at the sudden noise mostly annoyed with unexpected company, "I think we caught ourselves a ghost." The man took two more steps toward Alannah, grabbing her by her ponytail with a gloved hand and pulling her to her feet. His dark eyes glittered with his particular sense of humor, his identity shrouded by an eye mask. Her eyes looked from his grinning face to the four others who stood in the doorway, one she recognized from the news as Doctor Manhattan. Irritation of having her hair pulled so aggressively, Alannah fidgetted under this man's grasp distracting him from the incoming throat punch, causing him to release her and stumble back a foot. Glancing at the window, her only form of exit, she lunged for the papers that were scattered on the floor before jumping through the small opening, twisting her body ever so slightly. She landed on her feet, stuffing the papers in her cleavage as she ran so they wouldn't get soaked badly by the rain, her feet splashed every step she took.

"Son of a bitch!" the masked man with a cigar groaned loudly before jumping through the window after the masked woman, the rest following him single file except Doctor Manhattan, who phased through the wall. Alannah turned behind her and saw then chasing after her, a tall blond man was gaining on her. _I need to lose them, fast_. She thought before she turned the corner sharply, finding herself in an alley. She hopped on a box and launched herself high enough that she could reach the escape's ladder, swinging herself to gain momentum and land over the fence. Panting, she glanced behind her, the only person who was able to keep up with her speed was the blond man who hopped the fence. He stepped toward her, every two of his steps getting him closer to her.

"Who are you?" He questioned her, taking another confident stride towards her, "What's it to you?" she snipped back, she knew that he was too big of a match for her, but she was prepared for a fight if he wanted one. Well, you did break into a pawn shop and have collected some files that I would like."

He took another step, nearly three feet from Alannah, she shifted into a offensive stance ready to throw a blow. "What reason could you want with them? Who even are you guys, knock off Watchmen?" She spat out at him, this caused him to grin, "Actually, we're the original. You'd be familiar with my name, Ozymandius. And as for the files, that's private information." he lunged forward and grabbed her, earning him an uppercut but his hold held on her. She jerked her arm out of his grasp as he assessed his nose for bleeding, "He's a crook, and I'm doing my job to put him away. I'm sure you know what's been up to, it's no big surprise." She folded her arms across her chest. "So we're on the same side then?" he grinned down at her, seemingly surprised that she was a vigilante like he was.

 _So they assumed I was a thief?_ Alannah nodded at Ozymandius before turning around and walking away, "Wait! What's your name?" he called out to her. She stopped and looked at him, debating on giving her real name or the alias she sometimes went by, "Ghost." He nodded at her words and watched her walk away, admiring her backside briefly before turning and ruffling his wet hair. Once he glanced back, she was gone, vanished like a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since the last big bust Alannah did. After coming into contact with the Watchmen, she didn't want to risk it, no doubt they'd throw her in jail. Instead, she focused on petty crimes like small robberies and abusive ex-husbands who deserved a fist to the face once or perhaps thrice.

Instead of doing her usual high profile Christmas specials, she worked as a secretary for her normal job during the day. Taking calls, showing some cleavage, and faking red lipstick colored smiles; all to pass as an ordinary secretary and gain useful information. Tonight there was the annual Christmas office party, meaning everyone got to go home early in order to dress up for the festivities and prepare for overdrinking and scandals. Alannah wasn't thrilled about missing out on some extra money in her pocket, but if she smoozed her way with her boss, she would get extra privileges anyways so there was that.

Filing and writing down messages from incoming phone calls, Alannah wrapped her day up at the law office and headed home. She walked down the street passed her local deli, waving at the store owner inside, she helped him with some legality errors a few years back before she became a vigilante. He was almost foreclosed due to the big bank having their hands in too many pots, greed ended up being one of their downfalls.

Passing by a news stand, she picked up her daily newspaper and a magazine, lighting a cigarette as she waited for her order to ring up. She fished out a few coins, dropping them into the seller's hand and continuing on her way home. The Sun was still out, providing some much needed warmth in this city of never ending skyscrapers. The air was nippy, causing the seasonal red nose and sniffles to boot.

Arriving at her apartment door, Alannah jiggled the handle ensuring her safety before bringing her keys to the lock. Exhaling smoke, she opened her door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. Something didn't feel right, her gut feeling was never wrong. She remained silent, using her other senses as a detector of foul play in her home. Slowly reaching for a hidden blade she stubbed out her cigarette before she slinked her way across the wooden floors of her apartment, dead silence was the only answer she received.

Crossing a threshold, ruffling sounded an incoming strike, catching Alannah in the side with a grunt escaping from her lips. Her eyes caught hold of the perpetrator, expecting to find someone she had imprisoned long ago, but no. It wasn't someone she expected at all, it was Ozymandius, or as she learned Adrian Veidt. His expression showed intent, and humor as she swung back at him, catching his jaw before he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back and pinning her to the wall.

"Miss Alannah Day, you're no easy woman to find," he said with a sense of humor dripping off his words, this was all a game for his amusement. Alannah struggled against him, her free arm planted a hard elbow into his ribcage with two quick jabs, catching him off guard.

Once his gripped slackened a little, she twisted herself around and escaped his grasp. The only thing she's been good at so far.


End file.
